


Latching Onto You

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, Desperate!Kaneki, Desperate!Uta, M/M, Needy!Uta, Prompt Fic, Songfic, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, give me love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Uta doesn’t know is that it’s getting harder and harder for Kaneki to breathe with every second that he is away from Uta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latching Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a song prompt (for http://hoboeri.tumblr.com/) requesting: "How about an Utakane drabble of Kodaline's Latch? It's so sweet and gives me OTP feels ; v ; they're so desperate for each other's touch and can't live without one another///"

Uta frowns at the entrance of HYSY, he knows Kaneki is out there, playing hero, and it irks him to no end. Sometimes he wonders if maybe he should chain up the half ghoul and keep him here, protected from the world, away from the danger. 

What he doesn’t know is that Kaneki wants him to just that. 

He remembers last night how Kaneki latched onto him, fingers curling in Uta’s shirt with a needy look in those teal grey eyes, and though it was Kaneki that sought him out first, Kaneki’s hands had been shaking, he’d been so desperate, his eyes looking up into Uta’s, begging. 

It was Uta who broke when Kaneki’s arms wrapped around his lean waist, white head buried into the crook of his neck. 

Kaneki didn’t tell him that he broke apart just at the sight of Uta.

He can still feel the way Kaneki let out a sigh of pure ecstasy, rough thumbs rubbing circles into Uta’s hip bones, and the way Kaneki nuzzled into his neck. Uta shudders as he remembers the sparks of electricity that made his senses turn a little fuzzy at the edges. 

What he doesn’t know is that Kaneki was blind from the beginning.

This wasn’t like the other times, this wasn’t Kaneki making sure Uta was still there; this was Kaneki shredding clothes so that they could feel each other’s skin, so that he could feel Uta. Desperate to touch, get into Uta’s space and become shackled in the ghoul’s embrace. And though it was Kaneki that pulled off Uta’s sweater and unbuckled the older ghoul’s pants, Uta felt like he was the one ripping Kaneki’s clothes to shreds.

What Uta doesn’t know is that it’s getting harder and harder for Kaneki to breathe with every second that he is away from Uta. 

They didn’t do anything other than climb under the covers and hold each other, a shroud of comfortable silence and delighted sighs leaving their lips. Fingers dancing over each other’s skin, memorizing every crevice and beauty mark.

Kaneki’s fingers shake when he thinks of Uta’s tattoos, and how desperately he wants to just touch, to taste, to feel.

And Now, now, Uta’s fingers itch to trace patterns into the soft skin of Kaneki’s thighs, breathe in the scent of chamomile and blood with an undertone of honey that sticks to Kaneki even after what he’s been through, and maybe, if Kaneki allows it, sink his teeth into the soft skin of Kaneki’s belly. 

He wonders if Kaneki is as needy as he is right now.

Instead Uta stumbles to the couch, and wraps himself in Kaneki’s shirt, and though it makes him want to touch Kaneki that much more, all he does is hug the piece of clothing tighter to him. Latches onto it and waits for Kaneki, because without him, Uta can’t live on. 

What Kaneki doesn’t know is that the moment he returns, Uta won’t let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts if you got some ;)


End file.
